pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG002: A Ruin with a View
A Ruin with a View is the second Episode of Pokémon Advanced and Pokémon Advanced Generation. Synopsis Now that Pikachu is feeling better, Ash is ready to head to Oldale Town to sign up for the Hoenn League. May has offered to show Ash the way in exchange for his company to Oldale Town—which is only fair, seeing as Pikachu destroyed May's bike when it was sick! In Oldale Town, May visits her first Pokémon Center and is amazed with all of its services, and by the ancient ruins next door. Things quickly turn sour when Team Magma, a mysterious band of criminals, shut down the electricity at the Pokémon Center and kidnap Professor Alden in order to invade the ruins. With no electricity, all of the Pokémon are in danger—including May's Torchic. It's up to Ash and May to save the day—and in doing so they uncover mysterious, ancient Pokémon. Plot On their way to Oldale Town, Ash and Pikachu are about to make a race, until May asks them to slow down. Then, they notice Azurill. May wants to catch it with a Pokeball, but Ash says that one has to weaken a Pokemon before capturing it. May brings her Torchic and orders to attack. The Torchic unsuccessfully hits a tree. Torchic then follows Azurill, but (again) hits itself into a rock. May orders Torchic to use its "Peck" attack. Torchic attacks a tree, as Azurill escaped. Torchic attacks from a distance, but notices that it wasn't just a Azurill, but a Marill got attacked as well. They all attack Torchic (which gets defeated), but Ash orders his Pikachu to attack, just to scare them away. Ash proposes to go to the next Pokemon Center to heal Torchic. On their way, they notice some ruins and Professor Alden appears and points them to the Pokemon Center across the hill. Nurse Joy treats the Torchic, saying that it needs some sleep. Ash makes a call to Prof. Oak to say he is in Oldale Town and to register for Hoenn League. May bumps in, introducing herself to Prof. Oak. Somewhere else, the Team Rocket make their call to Giovanni, their boss, to say they are in Hoenn. They also ask for money, but Giovanni will give them ONLY if they make a center of operations in Hoenn. However, Giovanni only sends them to learn of Team Aqua and Team Plasma who operate there... Back at the Center, Ash shows May around. In the Lobby, a trainer mentions a new Gym Leader of Petalburg City. May stops Ash because she's hungry. Team Rocket digs, happily cheering, as they are the only members of Team Rocket in Hoenn. Prof Alden explains that the ruins Ash and May saw might be a portal between their own and the Ancient Pokemon world. However, it is quite old. Alden also mentions that 4 keys are required to open the chamber. Outside, some people are spying on Prof. Alden. The electricity in Pokeom Center is shut, and the men capture Nurse Joy, Ash and May into a room, while Alden goes with the men to Oldale ruins. Pikachu sees the airshaft entrance. Team Rocket dug the tunnel, but the men intercept them. Jessie and James call out Arbok and Weezing. However, the Houndoom growl at them and they go back into the Pokeballs. Team Rocket escapes through the tunnel. Pikachu guides Ash and May through the air vent. Ash and May get out. Ash gets the key for the Pokemon Center and May turns the reserve power on. Alden is eing intimidated by the men and forced to use the keys the men brought to enter the chamber. Alden enters the keys and the chamber opens, revealing pictures of people and some Pokemons, like Aerodctyl and Kabutops. The men leave by a heliocopter, but Alden is left out. Team Rocket appear with the keys they stole. Jessie brings Arbok, but Pikachu attacks Arbok and uses Thunderbolt ability to send Team Rocket away. The sun shines, opening a secret entrance inside the chamber. It is revealed that there is underground water inside the cave, with some Pokemon (such as Relicanth). Back at the Center, Torchic is healed. Professor Alden works at the ruins and Ash (with May) goes to Petalburg City for his first Gym battle in Hoenn. Debuts Human Debuts *Professor Alden *Team Magma Pokémon Debuts *Relicanth TV episode Debuts *Azurill Trivia * The Pokémon featured in the Who's That Pokémon segment is Crobat. * In the beginning of the episode Ash remembered what happened the last time he destroyed a girl's bike. * Prof. Oak mentions that his first name is Samuel. * May mentions she has a brother.﻿ Quotes * May: "I did have a bike." Ash: "Hhhhhh.... You know, I guess there's no harm if we slow it down a little bit!" Pikachu: "Pika." May: "That's right." Gallery AG002_1.jpg|Shortly after his arrival to the Hoenn Region, Ash met an aspiring new Pokémon Trainer named May. Now together they're on their way to Oldale Town, where Ash will register for the Hoenn League. AG002_2.jpg|"Pikachu, since Oldale Town is so close you wanna race the rest of the way?" AG002_3.jpg|"Hey! Hold up a minute!" "You're walking too slow!" "If I knew you'd run the whole way I wouldn't have offered you my help." AG002_4.jpg|"What are you talking about? I just wanna get there before it gets too dark!" AG002_5.jpg|"I did have a bike..." AG002_6.jpg|"Hhhhhh.... You know, I guess there's no harm if we slow it down a little bit!" That's_Right,_May.jpg|"That's right." AG002_8.jpg|"I always thought that Pokémon were supposed to stay inside their Poké Balls right?" AG002_9.jpg|"I guess so, but Pikachu likes it better hanging outside with me." AG002_10.jpg|"Hmmm... I haven't gotten any complaints from my Torchic yet. Come to think of it I barely know anything about this Torchic." AG002_11.jpg|"Then what you should do is look it up in that new Pokédex you got." AG002_12.jpg|"Oh yeah! Well it says here that Torchic is a Fire Type Pokémon and it's attacks are..." AG002_13.jpg|''Ash interrupts'' "Hey, look at that!" "At what?" AG002_14.jpg|Azurill, The Water Ball Pokémon. Azurill is able to throw it's tail like a lasso using the momentum to move about. AG002_15.jpg|''Azurill is curious'' "Azurill???" AG002_16.jpg|"It's so cute! I want it!" "Then try and catch it!" AG002_17.jpg|"Alright! I'll just grab me a Poké Ball and throw it!" AG002_18.jpg|"No! Not like that May!" AG002_19.jpg| AG002_20.jpg|"Oh yeah! I caught my first Pokémon!" AG002_21.jpg| AG002_22.jpg|"Hey! What gives?" "Well, you're not gonna catch anything that way." AG002_23.jpg|"Why not? I threw an empty Poké Ball at it didn't I?" "First, you have to battle the Pokémon and weaken it, then you throw your Poké Ball." AG002_24.jpg|"Right, I know! Time for a Pokémon Battle! Torchic I choose you!" AG002_25.jpg|"Now... what are those attacks again?" Torchic runs after Azurill impatiently AG002_26.jpg|''But ends up hitting into a tree'' "That wasn't good... Torchic, are you okay?" AG002_27.jpg|''Torchic recovers and then runs after Azurill again'' AG002_28.jpg|"Whoa! Torchic not so fast! Wait for me!" AG002_29.jpg|''Azurill is chased By Torchic but Torchic ends up crashing into a nearby rock'' AG002_30.jpg|"Okay, next time don't do anything until I tell you to. Hey what what you crying for? C'mon!" AG002_31.jpg|"May if you don't hurry it'll get away!" es:EP278 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ryūji Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes focusing on Team Aqua and Team Magma